hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton in the Closet/Transcript
(In Newbury High School, the ghosts are gathered around a pot of soul essence made from their soul artifacts. They throw in the Master Key into the soul essence.) Mamali: For Lady E. (She looks to Dr. Drewell holding the Erlenmeyer Flask over the pot. Everyone looks at him and he sighs sadly.) Captain Archibald: Doctor. (Dr. Drewell drops it in regretfully.) Let the soul essence become yours, my Lady E. (He pours the soul essence over her picture. Lady E's human face instantly changes to a skeleton.) And with the light of the Blood Moon, yee will soon be free. (Suddenly, the Ghost Hunters burst in through the doors.) Jack: Not today! Captain Archibald: Get them! (They charge into battle.) Mamali: Jack, be nimble. Jack: Jack, be quick! (He shoots her and she cowerly runs away through a portal.) (Captain Archibald launches blows at Parker with his tentacles. She dodges them and zaps him with her app, capturing him.) Parker: Yes! (Meanwhile, Dr. Drewell barfs gloom on J.B.) Dr. Drewell: (He wipes her face.) Oh, so sorry. Did I hurt you, my dear? J.B.: I'm fine, hon. (They look around and pretend to be enemies. J.B. imitates shooting noises.) Dr. Drewell: Ooh. Ow! That hurt! (Douglas tries to take Lady E's frame off of its stand.) The Bawa: Hands off the Lady! Nooo!! (J.B. captures him and they salute each other.) Douglas: Huh? (He sees the light coming closer.) Gotta shut out that moonlight. (Spencer chases a ghost and the ghost runs away. He turns around and growls at Mr. Nibs.) Mr. Nibs: You stole the Lady's favorite toy! (Spencer whimpers and Mr. Nibs sees Jack and Parker taking stance before him.) Parker: Leave him alone! (Mr. Nibs sees Jack and Parker taking a stance before him.) It's his toy now! Jack: And he slobbered all. Over. It. (Mr. Nibs growls and Parker distracts him with her blows. Jack manages to capture Mr. Nibs.) Boo-yeah! Emphasis on the "boo". Parker: (They high-five each other.) Ultimate ghost hunting duo. Dr. Drewell: (Gasps.) You're too late. (The light of the Blood Moon hits the painting and an eerie light zaps through the window. It slowly opens a portal between the Hidden Side and Newbury. Lady E's face faintly ripples behind the portal as she laughs evilly.) Jack: Nooo! Dr. Drewell: (Gasps.) I can't face her! (He flees off.) (Jack shudders, looking around. A portal sends out a wave of gloom throughout the school. It pushes them back and she emerges out from the picture.) Lady E: Have you come to play with me? Because you can't stop me! Parker: Light up! (They immediately start shooting at her, but she continues to come out of her painting, laughing continuously.) Jack: Ahh!! It's not working! Douglas: It's that weird light! We gotta block the moon to stop her! (He runs and leaps into the air, blocking the light.) Remember El Fuego!! (Lady E. screeches angrily as she is pulled back into the Hidden Side. Douglas follows her into the portal and the portal closes, sending another wave pushing the rest of the team back. As soon as they recover, they gasp, seeing his cape and helmet.) Jack: (He runs over.) Douglas? Douglas?! Parker: Did he— (Spencer whimpers sadly and J.B. pets him. The Ghost Hunters stay at the school the rest of the night to remember Douglas.) J.B.: Okay, kidaroos, time to go. (They get up, but then someone posses Douglas's helmet and it floats up from Jack's hands.) Jack: Whaaaat's happening? (Douglas's cape zaps away from Parker's hands. Jack and Parker take out their phones and get ready to fight. A skeleton lands in front of them and jumps over them to the other side. The cape and helmet sit themselves on him and they realize it is Douglas.) Douglas: I always said I was rad to the bone. Parker: Douglas?! (They run over to him.) Jack: You really are death-defying! Douglas: No time to celebrate. I've seen the Hidden Side and Lady E's furious. It's not a question of if she'll find another way out, it's when. (Jack and Parker exchange shocked looks.) J.B.: Sounds like we got our work cut out for us. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Imageless articles